Make My Heart A Better Place
by Energetic Anomaly
Summary: [S1:E19] After a difficult Miss Mystic pageant, Damon & Elena find themselves more or less alone in the Salvatore boarding house. Emotions run high, and passions run wild. Rated M for lemons. Currently a oneshot but may become a multi-chapter depending on you readers! R&R


**Disclaimer -** No. I don't own The Vampire Diaries show or books. Just this silly little drabble.

 **Dedication –** My ever fickle muse who demanded I write this oh-so random one-shot.

 **Author's Note –** This story is an alternate ending to Season One, Episode 19 "Miss Mystic Falls". Enjoy!

 **Author's Note 2.0 –** This is pure lemony goodness, so don't read if you don't want that!

 **Chapter One – All I Need**

 **Ooo**

It was hard. Sitting there on the cold, stone floor knowing that Stefan was lying inside the cell knocked out from the shot of straight Vervain that she had plunged into his back. Even Damon, sitting across from her, was oddly quite. It must be sobering for him as well, knowing just how bad his brother had gotten.

Elena leaned her head back against the brick wall and closed her eyes, trying to get lost in her mind until Stefan woke up and they could work on getting him completely off of the human blood. Shifting uncomfortably, she shivered. It was none too warm down here, sitting on stone that never saw the light of day.

She was startled when a warm weight settled over her legs, which were pulled up to her chest. Opening her eyes she saw Damon, his suit jacket draped over her "You looked cold." He said softly before sitting back down, but instead of across from her, he sat beside her.

Elena straightened the jacket, pulling it up under her chin and was swamped with the scent that was Damon Salvatore. "I was. Thanks." He smiled briefly, in that way of his, before sighing and glancing at the heavy door between them and the sleeping Stefan. He would be out all night, at least. The dart she had used was huge.

"And, thanks…" Elena began "For earlier. At the pageant. You could have left me hanging, but you didn't. I really appreciate it."

When Damon looked down at her, he saw her watching him with that wariness that was always on her face when it came to him. She was afraid of him, afraid of trusting him. He understood it at least.

Nodding his head he replied "Well, I couldn't just leave you there to dance with a stranger." He faked a shocked expression "What would the neighbors think?" His smile was mimicked by her own.

Elena shook her head, but was still smiling "I got lucky that you knew that dance so well. That could have been a disaster." She said matter of fact, a smile tugging her serious expression upwards.

"Unlike my brother Elena, I am an accomplished dancer. As you saw. I can fill in for my brother anytime you'd like." He smirked at her and she simply blinked up at him for a moment before averting her eyes.

"He, um, he is gonna be out for a while isn't he?" She asked, not looking at the vampire beside her.

Damon, frowning, said "Yea, probably all night. Why?"

Elena pulled herself to her feet "No use in sitting here all that time then." She folded his jacket over her arms and looked down at him.

"You leaving?"

Shaking her head, Elena said "No. I want to be here when he wakes up. If that is ok with you?"

Damon nodded his head and climbed to his feet "Yea, that's ok." He lead the way back through the basement and up into the main part of the house. Elena hesitated in the main room, suddenly feeling like she was intruding. Damon walked over to the small bar that resided behind the couch that faced the ever crackling fire place and glanced up at her "You look like you could use a drink."

He poured out two short glasses of amber colored liquid as she slowly walked over to him, setting his jacket on the couch "Thanks…" She said as she took the glass and sipped it. She pulled a face at the harsh liquid touching her tongue that got a light chuckle from Damon.

Coughing she said "Wow, how do you drink that?"

Damon smirked "Like this." He tipped the glass and let the entire content of it run down his throat. Once he set the empty glass down he said "I guess I should be glad you can't drink whiskey like a champ. You already schooled me in the shots of tequila department." He said, speaking of their impromptu trip to Georgia a few weeks before.

Elena flushed at the memory; she had gotten pretty drunk pretty quick. Though, being kidnapped by a vampire as bait had sobered her up in no time. She frowned as she swirled the glass around.

"What? Elena come on it was a joke – you don't have to drink it if you don't want to." He reached out to take the glass from her but her words stopped him.

"You almost died that night."

Damon froze with his hand on her glass. His fingers grazed hers as he caught her troubled look "Yea, well I didn't. Thanks to you I might add."

Elena nodded her head "I suppose so." She glanced at the cup they both still held "I have my uses. For a human, right?"

Damon tried for a smirk, tried to play it off as him being the cool guy as always…but it wasn't a fully successful move. There was a fire in his eyes, a wonder on his face as he lifted the glass from her fingers and set it down on the table behind him. "Yea, you have your uses."

Elena's eyes widened as he came up to her, coming a lot closer than she expected "Damon..?" She said. There was a breathless quality to her voice.

"Elena…" Damon whispered, his fingers coming up to her face. He touched her skin softly, feeling the smoothness under his fingers. He looked like he was in pain.

Her heart was beating fast, but this wasn't fear it was something much, much worse.

She wanted to push him away, wanted to tell him not to touch her that she was Stefan's girlfriend. She reached up and grabbed his wrists, intent on doing just that. As her fingers closed around his wrists though her eyes met his and she saw the fear there, the fear that she felt, mirrored in his face.

She recalled, in the blink of an eye, the way his hand on her waist had felt. The small smile that he gave to just her as they had floated with grace across the dance floor. All of the other men and women around them had vanished as she moved in his arms. It had been magical. It hadn't been rushed.

What was she doing? Why was she doing it?

She tried to remind herself of Stefan, her boyfriend. She saw him, mauling Amber his eyes as black as night as her blood ran down his face and covered his hands. The way he attacked Damon for trying to help him. The way he screamed at her not more than an hour ago. Threw things, rammed her into the door and hit the wood beside her head. Fear coursed through her body as she tried to recall Stefan, it was nothing like the warmth she normally felt when she thought of him.

It was nothing like the warmth she got from thinking of Damon just now.

Her fingers tightened around his wrists, but he remained still. He was watching her, with those piercing eyes, waiting for her to react in one way or the other.

Her heart pounded so loudly against her ribs that she was sure he could hear it. Without much thought she used her hold on his arms to pull him closer and her lips crashed against his.

Damon responded promptly in turn. His hands went up and cupped her cheeks, one sliding around to hold the back of her head to keep her right there. Their bodies were pressed together as their mouths slid over each other's. A breathy moan escaped from Elena's mouth, but was captured by Damon's as his tongue slipped between the space and into her mouth.

He pushed her backwards against the wall, loving the feeling of her hands on him. _Him_. Not Matt, not Stefan. Nobody else, but him. She was his right here in this small moment in time. One of her hands went around the side of his neck and the other was fisted in his white dress shirt.

His lips moved from hers down and along her jaw to her neck "Oh…Elena." He mumbled as his teeth grazed her neck. He didn't draw blood, but he did draw soft noises from the woman in his arms.

"Damon…" She whimpered. Her thoughts on what was proper were lost right now. She didn't care that she had a boyfriend, that this was his brother. Right now, this was all feeling and all passion.

And god was it passionate.

His hands moved down her body, tracing lines down to her waist on either side of her body before he lifted her up into his arms. Gasping, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle and captured his lips under her own again.

Pulling her off the wall, his arms around her middle, he carried her over to the couch that waited for them before the warm fire and laid her down gently. As his lips worked against hers, his fingers went to the buttons on her blouse. She didn't stop him.

Neither of them were really thinking about what they should be doing, about what they shouldn't be doing. There was nothing but them.

Soon, Elena's shirt was lying on the floor beside them and Damon's lips worked their way down her throat to the slopes of her breasts. She tilted her head back, giving him better access and moaned lowly in her throat. Damon shivered at the sound, a grin encasing his lips as he ripped her bra in half, pushing the material off her shoulders haphazardly.

Elena gasped, glaring at him "Damon…!" Her angry response turned into a high pitched keen when he closed his mouth around one of her breasts. She squirmed under him, or rather she tried but he held her down in his iron grip and savored every whimper and small noise she made as he sucked and bit lightly on the pebbled skin.

He could feel her back arching into him and he growled at the feeling, black tendrils growing from his now dark eyes. His desire taking over. Elena opened her eyes and looked up at him and a startled noise escaped her and for a moment she paled.

Damon froze and realized in a second what must be going through her mind. Stefan. How many times had she seen his eyes go black, his hunger bordering on dangerous? How many times had she had to get away from him just to calm down the bloodlust?

His eyes returned to normal and he placed gentle kisses along her jaw, soft butterfly like kisses. "I would never hurt you…" He whispered softly, his fingers dancing over her bare stomach.

Her breathing was erratic, as it had been for the last while but he was waiting for it to return from the realm of fear to the one of excitement. Her fingers returned to his hair and she guided him to her mouth where they shared a slow, deep kiss and she leaned her forehead against his "I know."

They kissed again, and again, and again. Losing count of how many times their mouths found, lost and once again found each other's, the large clock on the wall slowly chimed the passing hours.

Undoing the buttons of Damon's white button up shirt from the event, she pushed it off his pale, firm shoulders and began pressing kisses from his neck to his shoulders, grinning as she did so.

"Elena…" He sighed her name softly and it did strange things to her, hearing her name said in such a way and coming from his lips.

She pushed up on him, knowing that she couldn't move him without his help but hoping he would get the point. He became pliable under her hands and let her push him up and back so that he was at the other end of the couch on his back. Shrugging out of the scraps of her bra she climbed on top of him.

Damon laced his fingers behind his head as Elena, in all her topless glory, straddled him. Her mouth found his again and she lightly bit into his lower lip, tugging on it gently with her flat, harmless human teeth.

Her efforts got her a low growl from the immortal below her and she grinned before putting her lips to work on his neck, into the hollow of his throat and down his toned chest. He sighed heavily, letting his head fall back as she trailed slow, lazy kisses down his stomach.

His head snapped up to stare at her with wide, pale eyes as he felt her fingers on his belt "Elena?" His breathless question was met with a pair of coy brown eyes gazing up at him.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, even as her fingers undid the buckle and started in on the button of his jeans, the sliding of the zipper heard soon after.

Feeling her hands on him, he dropped his head back down with a groan. She tugged his black dress pants down off his hips, him lifting them to assist her. As she pulled them down his legs, she too slid down his body until the article of clothing joined the rest that littered the floor beside them

With her sitting up on her knees over his own, Damon reached up and grabbed her hips holding her in her place. His thumbs rubbed the exposed skin just above her jeans before sliding them along to the button where he undid them and pulled them swiftly down her thighs.

She wobbled a bit and had to grab his shoulders to stabilize herself. Kicking out of her jeans, she looked up into the ice blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. She was straddling him, both of them down to their underwear.

He gazed back into her brown eyes and smirked before pulling her in for a heavy kiss that left her moaning, it didn't help that he rocked against her. By the time he broke his lips away from her she was trembling with desire "D-Damon…" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid her back on the couch, taking control now "Hmm." He replied as he kissed down her torso, his mouth dancing across her breasts but only for a moment – he had a bigger prize in mind.

Elena squirmed under him as his mouth caressed her body. Eventually his lips encountered the thin material of her panties and so without waiting he literally tore them from her skin. The sharp action earned a gasp of surprise from the woman that was soon contorted into a high noise of pleasure as his tongue slipped inside her.

Elena was writhing under him, making the sexiest noises Damon had ever heard before in his life. Her fingers grasped his black locks, pushing and begging for more. Her legs trembled and she kept trying to close them, but his firm grip kept her in place.

Grinning into her he drug his tongue slowly up her opening until he hit a spot that caused her to arc into him and cry out. He plunged with ferocity at that spot feeling her come undone under his skilled mouth. Her head was thrashing back and forth and she was moaning loudly, trying hard to buck her hips. Damon refused to let her lower half moved as he toyed with her. He would bring her to the edge, and then tease her with deep slow licks that reached her core, but not the sensitive nub that would push her over.

She was sweating, begging, and threatening him.

Eventually, he decided to take pity on the trembling woman beneath him. He flicked his tongue again and again against her, hitting her g-spot over and over. She was about to explode, he could feel it. It didn't take long for his mouth to bring her once again to the edge and then, gloriously, over it.

She spiraled, calling out his name. Damon grinned smugly, hearing his name on her lips as she came, hard, on his tongue. That was quite the experience.

She was still shaking as he continued to lick, slowly, teasingly. After a moment though he gave her a moment to collect herself and stopped, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he sat up and stared down at her. Naked, sprawled on his couch, her hair fanned out around her head like an auburn halo, a sheen of sweat covered her body. Her chest was heaving, her body trembling from the force of her orgasm.

For a heartbeat, Damon was worried she was completely spent for the night but just as the thought crossed his mind she turned her dark, hazy eyes on him and the look of hunger there turned him on even more than he thought possible. She pushed herself up on arms that still shook and slipped away from him.

About to complain when she grabbed his hips and turned him so he was sitting normally on the couch, Damon made a surprised noise. A moment later Elena was on her knees between his legs and dragging his boxers down his legs. He swallowed hard as she looked up at him through her lashes and whispered "My turn."

It took everything he had not to come right then.

Vampires were strange creatures. Dead by all means, but they had blood in their veins that flowed without a heart to pump it. And at the same time, they could feel arousal and, as right now, get erections despite the lack of a heartbeat, and could come – though they could not impregnate humans because a cold, dead body couldn't sustain sperm. It was strange, but Damon counted himself lucky that he was still able to enjoy sex.

His mind went back to the woman before him as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder and without any sort of preamble took him into her mouth. There was no way she hadn't down this before, she wasn't shy, she wasn't hesitant, she simply encased his hard length behind her lips and wrapped her tongue around him.

Damon leaned back, groaning. His hand rested on her dark head as she began to bob up and down. Damon was well endowed, but that didn't seem to bother Elena, as she took him entirely to the back of her throat, hardly making a sound as she did so.

"Fuck, Elena…" He hissed out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and thrusting hard into her mouth. She squeaked in surprise but hardly missed a beat. She reached up and grasped his balls gently in her hand, rubbing them softly as her lips and tongue worked on his length.

Damon was normally a long-lasting guy, able to draw sex out for hours, or at least go again and again, but there was something about it being with Elena that was turning him on more than he could have imagined possible, and he had slept with her doppelganger before so that was saying something.

"E-Elana." Curse him for stuttering! He didn't want to tell her that he was already there, already at the edge, because he was afraid she would stop. Clearing his throat he said, louder "Elena, I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't stop." He knew she heard him.

Her actions proved that she didn't care.

If anything, she was welcoming it. Her head bobbed faster, her fingers massaging harder. Damon felt his body got still as he groaned, loudly, as he came into her mouth. Still she didn't stop, still she pulled him to the back of her throat and swallowed every drop, licking him clean as she finished.

As she removed her lips from him she looked up at him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She was about to move from her place on the floor when Damon suddenly appeared behind her. She gasped and looked up over her shoulder at him.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her closer to the couch, bending her over it while she still crouched on her knees. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I'm taking you more than once tonight, but first…here, like this."

Despite him getting off just moments ago she could feel his erection pressing into her backside. She gasped but nodded, letting him grab her hips and press into her. It was a deliciously full feeling and she was glad she had the couch to lean against. As Damon began thrusting, faster and harder than she had ever experienced – even with Stefan – she cried out his name, but he wasn't hurting her, rather it felt amazing.

Taking it a step farther he reached around her and his fingers toyed with the spot his tongue had earlier claimed. She arched back, causing his dick to bury even deeper into her. She was coming undone at the seams, his hand and dick working in tandem against her. It wasn't fair, they both knew it.

But feeling her clench around him moments later, feeling her nails bite into his wrist, and hearing her breathless whimpers turn into full blown screams was enough to bring Damon over with her. They came together, moaning and rocking together and it was beautiful.

Elena lay slumped over the couch as Damon pulled out of her and he grinned, gathering her in his arms he turned her around and kissed her "Let me take you to my bedroom." Elena was exhausted, but this night felt like a dream and she didn't want it to end "Clothes." She mumbled in response.

Damon smirked and gathered their things, even her shredded underthings, before scooping her into his arms and carrying her upstairs, his mouth on hers the entire time.

He kicked his door shut behind him and took her to his large bed, laying her on the comforter. He could see she was spent, but wanted to take her here, in his own personal space. Dumping the clothing in the corner, he crawled onto the bed and over her. Their bodies were slick with sweat and lord knows what else as his mouth found hers. She responded eagerly, despite her lack of energy. She still wanted him.

As they kissed, he slid into her. She gasped in surprise and he darted his tongue into her mouth as he lowered himself onto his elbows, rocking against her core slowly. His angle caused every thrust to hit her core, her g-spot. She was moaning his name and after a moment she wrapped both of her legs up and around his hips, pulling him closer. He groaned in response.

They rocked as one, her body answering his easily. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. It wasn't long before she was tightening around him once more, calling his name. He wasn't far behind her. As he rolled off of her, landing on the pillow beside her.

Her eyes were heavy, but she was smiling.

Damon stroked her cheek for a moment and her eyelids began to flutter. As they fell closed the vampire leaned in and whispered softly "I love you Elena…"

He never saw the single tear that fell down her flushed cheek, for he too had closed his eyes.

 **Ooo**

 **Well there you have it. Almost 4000 words of pure smut!**

 **Now, I anticipated leaving this as a oneshot but I might just have a plot in place for a short story. It would involve self-harm, lots of compulsion and so much drama that it isn't even funny. Basically an emo porn!**

 **Equal parts sex & equal parts sadness. **

**(I prefer happy endings in my FF so yea…who knows how it would end.)**

 **Anyway, let me know if you guys want me to leave it as a smutty oneshot, or if you want to see more! Review people!**

 **-EA**


End file.
